Newcomers
by ShadeShadow234
Summary: There's a transfer student in Izuku's class, and it seems like he's already set to go to UA. But even as everyone struggles to learn what it is to be a hero, Link seems to already have the answer. (No pairings, Mineta Minoru does not exist.)


_Me? Writing a cheesy my hero aca crossover fic complete with OC? It's more likely than you think._

* * *

Izuku Midoriya steps into class scrambled and a little sweaty; there had been a villain fight on the way to school which had blocked the road. He could have gone around, but it was stopped by Kamui Woods, who's quirk Izuku is still figuring out.

The first thing he notices is Kacchan snarling at him.

The second is that there's someone in his seat.

The newcomer is blond, like Kacchan, but that's about where their similarities end. His hair isn't an explosive puff like Kacchans, and his eyes are blue, his face more rounded. Izuku has about five guesses as to what this newcomers quirk might be and that's before it occurs to him he should probably sit down, with his usual seat taken he has to move to the shoddy one in the back corner; it's the one with the wobbly leg and the gum stuck just where your knee rests.

The newcomer looks like wearing a school uniform might be the worst thing that could happen to him. He shifts and fidgets and twists, and seems to be completely oblivious to Kacchans growing ire.

But things proceed normally enough. The teacher forgets to introduce the newcomer to the class, and halfway though their first class he falls asleep.

He remains asleep until the teacher decides to bring up which high schools everyone plans to attend.

"Ah yes, you're going to UA, aren't you Link?" Teach asks, and there's silence in the classroom, as everyone slowly turns to face the newcomer. He has his head tipped back, quietly snoring with his mouth open, but as if he feels everyone's eyes on him he grumbles and tips his head forward, until- _THUNK_\- it collides with his desk.

He snaps upright, and blinks at all the stares.

"That extra?" Kacchan laughs, and like that life is brought back into the classroom, and everyone jeers.

Link sets his head back down on his desk, and goes back to sleep.

So naturally he misses when the teacher brings up that Kacchan and Izuku also want to go to UA.

And he misses Kacchans explosions— both his verbal and physical ones.

Link sleeps until the bell goes signalling the end of the school day, and then he sleeps until Kacchan slams a hand onto his desk, followed, as always, by an explosion.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I'm the only one from this shit-hole school to get into UA, got it!" Kacchan roars.

Izuku winces, and takes a step around his desk, "Kacchan, he—"

That's all he gets to say, as Link stands up, and he has a good inch or so on Kacchan. Link gives him an enthusiastic thumbs up, turns, and leaves.

Kacchan is too surprised to even yell after him.

* * *

That sets the pattern for the last of their school days, Link sleeping through class and only waking up occasionally when Kacchan starts screaming. Izuku doesn't hear him speak a word once. Current working theory is his quirk is voice related, but how? Truthfully, it's not really a question he expects an answer to.

After the school is let out— after they graduate, isn't that a thought, Izuku encounters Link only passingly, which is more than he expected. But he doesn't have time to dwell on it, not now that he's being trained by All Might.

Usually, he finds Link either out on jogs, or scrounging around on the beach. He always has a smile and a wave for Izuku, but never a word. All Might asks him about it, sometime, and Izuku shares the mystery willingly.

The number one hero doesn't seem quite as bothered about it, and Izuku stops thinking about it quite so much. If All Might isn't bothered then neither is he. Even so, All Might waves at Link the next time he sees him, and receives a wave in return.

Now that he isn't confined to the school uniform anymore, he seems to prefer a red tunic with paler designs around the edges, a black scarf with a large design on one end, and simple brown boots and pants. They're not like any clothes Izuku has seen before, he almost wonders if they're homemade.

* * *

The next time Izuku sees Link, he's stepping into a UA classroom for the first time. He's being lectured by the taller boy, the one with glasses who had yelled at Izuku before, and he's standing on one of the desks.

"Doing so is highly disrespectful to the staff and others here at UA!" The boy says, accentuated by frantic hand motions, his rant only stopping as Link waves at Izuku. Izuku manages a wave back, and then the taller boy is practically in his face, congratulating him and apologizing.

Things pass in a blur, until Izuku finds himself standing outside, watching as Kacchan launches a ball into the distance.

The girl who caught him— Uraraka, she launches the ball into infinity. A girl with her hair tied back in a bushy ponytail boosts her distance with a solid blow from a baseball bat she pulls from her arm. A boy with spiky yellow hair gets a pitifully low distance, and a boy with spiky brown hair nearly rivals Kacchans distance. Before Izuku, a girl who looks almost like she's made out of goo throws, and barely reaches 5 metres. She pats Izuku on the shoulder pityingly as he steps up to throw, and leaves a handprint on the shoulder of his gym outfit.

Izuku breaks a finger, and his throw is double Kacchans.

Link throws after him, and does well. Not exactly the hundred metres that a lot of others managed, but not as poorly as some.

Next up is the speed testing, and Izuku ends up running with Link and a tall boy with tentacle arms and white hair. Link outpaces both of them, but looks to be fairly out of breath by the end.

Iida goes with the goo-girl who failed miserably at the throw, and another boy with spiky red hair.

With the engines in his legs, Iida outpaces both of them easily, but in the moment before he crosses the finish line there's a pop and suddenly he's back at the start, the goo-girl sailing over the finish line in his place. She cheers, and then Aizawa makes her run it again next round without using her quirk. With her disqualification in her initial run, Iida technically gets both second and first place.

Uraraka goes against a girl with pink skin, and a boy with a birds head. The pink-skinned girl outpaces them using some sort of goo, acid, maybe? to slide instead of run.

The rest of the tests have a similar sort of result, and at the end Izuku is one place above bottom. The name under him reads 'Ito Aoi', and judging by how the goo-girl takes one look at it and moves over to start cajoling Aizawa, it's hers.

Everyone passes, and Izuku is almost too caught up in the euphoria of actually, really, truly, no longer about to be expelled, attending UA.

And then comes their first training session in hero costume, with All Might.

Izuku and Uraraka are picked as the heroes, to go against Link and Kacchan as villains.

Links hero outfit doesn't reveal much more about what his quirk could be, just a blue tunic complete with sword and shield, but even so Uraraka seems like the best matchup for him. If she manages to touch either his sword or his shield, or both in the best case scenario, he'll lose important pieces of equipment.

Saying as much, Uraraka shares her concern over Izuku dealing with Kacchan, and the mere thought of it is enough to put a lump in his throat. But he can do it. He has to, or else they have no chance of winning.

They make small talk, after that, and entirely too soon All Might is calling for the exercise to begin.

Best case scenario? Izuku comes out of it with only a few broken limbs.

* * *

Things end up going to plan, surprisingly. Kacchan seeks Izuku out, with no regard for Uraraka. Sure, Izuku gets a little blown up, and a good half of his limbs get mildly broken, but Uraraka actually manages to get past Link and to the bomb. As Izuku had predicted, she managed to get her hands on both his sword and shield, though his sword had gone out a window and was seemingly to never be seen again.

Izuku ends up having to go to Recovery Girl, and he misses the rest of the matches.

Then comes the day that they have to pick a class president.

Izuku, somehow, gets three votes. Eventually Iida and Uraraka come clean as his supporters, but as for who else voted for him, everyone is silent.

Maybe because of how Kacchan is mashing his teeth like a feral animal in the corner.

Probably because of how Kacchan is mashing his teeth like a feral animal in the corner.

Izuku gets to lunch period still reeling, and at an absolute loss as to what, exactly, class presidents do. His usual table has Uraraka and Iida already sat there an congratulating him, but there's an unexpected addition in the form of Link, who is steadily crunching his way through an apple.

"Congratulations on becoming Class President, Midoriya. I must admit, I had almost hoped for the position myself, but I have no doubts that you are capable for the role!" Iida says, punctuated by choppy hand movements.

"I think you'll do great in the role, Deku! Though I do kinda want to know who else voted for you."

Link finishes his apple, and gives Uraraka a cheerful thumbs up.

That's when the alarms go off.

In the end, Izuku decides that Iida makes a much better Class President.

Then comes the USJ, and every ounce of chaos it introduces.

* * *

_Yes, Ito Aoi is my OC, yes I love her, yes she is the Mineta replacement. Don't worry about how that changes the class numbers from 20 to 21, I've got that under wraps. This is the sort of fic my brain wants me to write right now, and what am I if not a slave to the slab of soggy bacon in my skull? Anyway, season one doesn't really have much in it, huh. It felt like a lot more on my first watch but man there's uh. Not much. Thankfully season two has more going on, and then I just switched to the manga so I haven't the least what's going on in season three. Im sort of sleepy, right now, so i might come back to this in the morning. i feel like there was something important i was gonna say... _~ShadeShadow


End file.
